


A Night with a Pseudo-Succubus

by ArthurWynne



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Creampie, Oral Fixation, Roleplay, Sensual Play, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Star Wars Puns, Throatpie, cum in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurWynne/pseuds/ArthurWynne
Summary: "You've met a fantastic woman. She's sexy, funny, whip-smart and with a glint in her eye, you can't quite decipher. She's too-good-to-be-true and before you know it, you've arrived back at her place after your sixth date together. With a pair of unforgettable nights still vivid in your memory, your anticipation and excitement couldn't be any higher. However, tonight, being [Halloween/birthday/Etc], she is very keen to get a little experimental in the bedroom. Starting with a confession that is sure to raise an eyebrow... Among other things."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	A Night with a Pseudo-Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> This is an audio script is intended for audio performers on these various subreddits:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/GWAScriptGuild/
> 
> Filled by Eve's Garden:
> 
> https://www.eraudica.com/e/eve/2020/I-m-Sort-of-a-Succubus-A-Hallowe-en-Date-You-Won-t-Forget

\---------------------------

Let me just get one thing clear before we begin... I'm a succubus. Well, Okay. I’m not *literally* a succubus. You got me. Succubi of myth and legend are just that. A make-believe fantasy trope that horny young men dream up on cold lonely nights alone in bed. A demon that sole existence is to extract seminal fluid from their male victims. I mean what man wouldn't want to experience that? They're too good to be true. Well baby, so am I. I'm here to fill that void. Or as best I can. For you see, I may not be a "real" succubus. But I do have a fair few things in common with them. Don't look at me like that. Do you think I'm joking? Well is it joke how much I love men. How much I love giving them pleasure. Watching them cum. Feeling them cum. It's like a drug to me. It turns me on so much. But there's more to it than that. And I know what I'll say next will make your day because I also have an oral fixation. A ravenous, unquenchable oral fixation which as you know is pretty much a standard succubus forte. A forte that has driven men mad in lust for centuries. 

What were the chances of you running into a woman like me? You lucky... Lucky... Boy...

I see that talking about all this turn you on. And I know all too well about your Succubus fetish. How? Well, I do my homework of course. Incognito mode might clear your browser history. But it doesn't clear your *Reddit* history, silly. So! I'm going to play the role. You being the lonely squire. Me the desperate succubus that you've summoned from the depths of hell ready and raring to play...

[She pulls off her top and skirt revealing a ridiculously sexy piece of black lingerie] 

Like what I'm wearing? This lingerie... This black lace with fishnets? They didn't have the horns, So this would have to do-

[She pushes him powerfully, but not aggressively back into a cosy arm chair]

Now let me get off those clothes, mortal 

[She laughs as she pulls off his jeans/pants with one swift motion]

Open your thighs, Nice and wide for me. And Let's beg-- What? 

[she repeats his reply back to him, giggling]

"This is where the fun begins."?! Ok Ok, very good Anakin Skywalker. But enough of that. I've got work to do.

[she begins kissing and caressing his balls tenderly]

Ah very nice. I see you've groomed yourself since last time. I appreciate a man who looks after himself. All nice and clean. Trimmed and shaven. Makes my job that much easier. And that much more enjoyable. Oooh, it's starting to twitch for me. Good. But we mustn't get ahead of ourself can we?--

[she laughs]

"A-head" yes. Very funny. Look, will you just shut up already? Now, where was I? Ah yes. I just have to start with the balls first of course. Your plump, gorgeous balls. Full of cum for me. Ooh. Sensitive are we? Good. Let me suck your balls right into my mouth. I can feel them churning already. Oh, I see there's already a drop of pre-cum. What a promising start.

[after licking up his pre-cum she begins to kiss and lick his shaft starting from the base]

Feel my lips move up and down your shaft. It's like I'm making out with your cock, isn't it? 

[She passionately kisses him all over. Moving further and further up towards his head]

Oh hearing me talk this way has got you so worked up. Well that's the point, sweetie. I'm going to take you in. Deeper now. Are you ready?

[She takes him deeper into her mouth very slowly]

Mm. Like my tongue? Like feeling my tongue swirl around that head. That gorgeous, glistening head. Let me lick right inside your slit. It's like my tongue has a mind of its own. And by how you keep twitching, so does your cock! Stay still, cock!

[after a giggle, She grabs it with her lips and sensually takes him all in again in a slow and steady rhythm] 

Oh, you're already close? That was quick. Too bad. Let me lick that spot. That sweet sensitive spot. I'm going to sensually... slowly... suck your head as you cum, Okay sweetie? This is the succubi's favourite part. Feeling you unload in my mouth as I suck you. Slowly and gently. All to coax out that precious seed.

Its what we succubus crave... 

[she brings him further to the edge with her mouth]

Cum for me. Feed me.

[She moans as he cums. Seeming getting just as much pleasure out of his as him]

Oh god. The taste of your cum. It's so divine. Have you been eating pineapple lately? Thatta boy. Let me clean you right up.

[after a moment of sensuous licking she pulls away]

Aww... you're still twitching and throbbing. I'm impressed. Even after that, your still fairly hard. And if you thought that orgasm was good, just you wait... Huh? You thought I was done? Silly boy. Once is never enough for a succubus. You of all people should know that. 

[she bends down and pulls out a large bottle of clear white fluid seemingly out of nowhere] 

Now, this right here. This isn't ordinary lube... 

[she squirts rubs the lube in her hands and begins to give him a slow, sensual handjob]

This wonderful stuff heightens sensitivity and enhances your orgasm. But don't worry. You won't bust too soon. It also increases your stamina and lowers your refractory period. So you'll not only will you last longer. But you'll feel even more incredible pleasure than before. More pleasure than you've ever felt in your life. Probably... Well, I sure hope so, this stuff was expensive! Anyway, How good does that sound? 

[She laughs softly and continues the handjob. Giving him slow-burning pleasure]

Yeah, yeah. I know. The "real" thing wouldn't need to rely on a primitive man-made lubricant. So I had to improvise. Just get lost in the fantasy, okay? Good. 

[she pulls her hands away, sadly ending the handjob]

There now. Nice and wet. And ready for round two. But one more thing before I continue.

[There is a rummaging and shuffling your not quite sure what she is doing until...]

There. Now we're talkin'! 

[Before you even realise, she has snapped a cock ring onto your penis]

Oh, what's wrong? The cock ring? Is it too tight? Is it too much? Ohhh! No need to worry my pet. Pretend it's my 'tail' wrapped tightly around your cock - to make sure you don't go soft on me. But don't worry. I'm not a size queen. Your penis is perfect just the way it is. I don't need a 12-inch dick to keep me satisfied. Hung guys are overrated. Don't get me wrong, there's plenty of fun to be had with a huge fat cock. But don't let anyone tell you size matters. Besides cocks are cocks, right? A succubus wouldn't be picky, would she? I thought so.

[soon his cock has reached optimal hardness She inspects it thoroughly] 

Your cock is so gorgeous. It's so big and swollen. So ready to sucked. And that much more a challenge. Maybe...

[She laughs again]

Oh did I not mention this part? The cock ring? The lube? I was going easy on you the first round. But now let's get serious. The men I've been with say I have the most exquisite mouth. Oh, you know already? Well... Kinda. But not like this. I've mastered all kinds of fellatio. But one particular technique I discovered really brings the highest results... The vacuum suck. You'll love it. It’s were my lips form an airtight seal around your cock. And suck you into my mouth. Taking you in *hard*. From the tip to the base. Slowly at first, then faster. Deeper. Thankfully I don't have a real gag reflex so I can take you all in without struggling in the slightest. Right down to the base. And that's another reason why I love smaller cocks... They're so much easier to deepthroat. And I don't even need to use my hands... So just sit back and let my mouth do all the work. Just watch. Watch as your entire cock disappears in my mouth.

[She begins her exquisite sucking. Steady and deliberate with unbelievable passion]

You love it sloppy, yeah? So do I... Wait, what did you say? "Try spinning, that's a good trick!?" Oh for the love of God. Enough with the Star Wars puns!... Well. fine. I'll try it.

[She deepthroats his cock all the way down again but this time with a circular motion]

You like that, huh? I should hope so. A succubus must use every technique available to her to extract as much semen as possible. Feel my hands grip around your tight ass as I pull you further into my mouth. Mm... Yeah, I said I wouldn’t use my hands... On your cock. Your balls and ass on the other hand... 

[grabbing his ass, she pulls him into her mouth. Sucking and moaning, her technique is becoming ever more intense]

You can take it. Writhe for me, baby. Just lie back and let me consume you. Let me devour that gorgeous cock. From head to base. Over and over. Feel my throat constrict around you. Feel my hands grip you tightly around your hips and ass. Get lost in the passion, baby.

[Her sucking gets even more intense until suddenly she withdraws him. Watching him spasm and writhe in the air]

Oh, I can tell you're so close now. How much longer can you last, Mm? How much longer can you last with me fucking you with my mouth?

[Suddenly she forces him down on the chair with impressive strength as he attempts to thrust]

*No* I didn’t say *you* could fuck my mouth. You can moan and wriggle as much as you want. But *I’m* the one who’s in control here. 

[She resumes bobbing down on him with deliberate velocity]

And just when you're about to cum, I'm going to dive back down on that cock. Bury it deep down my throat and *suck*... You're going to writhe and buck so helplessly. But I'm not going to stop. I'm going to keep sucking...and swallowing... Sucking...and swallowing... All the while your cumming... while your swollen cock throbs and pulsates in my throat. Milking you dry. 

I *need* your seed baby and I'm going to take it all... Every last drop. And there’ll be no escape. So, let me suck the life out of your cock. Oh god, Fuck yes. I'm getting wetter thinking about it. Thinking about the feeling of your cum surging up your rock hard shaft. Feeling it flooding the back of my throat. I can't get enough. I'm practically cumming myself. 

[She sucks hard. Slurping and moaning as he goes]

Oh, baby, you're shaking. Is my edging and teasing becoming too much for you? Too bad. 

[she edges him again with her sucking. Really teasing him to the limit this time]

It's too much? it's too much, isn't it? Oh fuck, my pussy is so wet. Look what this does to me. Fuck!

[She goes down on him again - one penultimate time]

Oh god yeah. When you cum again it's going to feel so intense. Like no orgasm you've ever experienced in your life. You're going to throb, pulse and buck with unbridled pleasure. It's going to feel endless. It's going to feel incredible... it's going to feel like I'm extracting your soul.

Here we go, baby...I can feel it starting to rise up from your balls. Cum for me. Pump that massive load right into me! 

[And at that, like a woman possessed, She dives down on him. Moaning and swallowing throughout the entirety of his orgasm]

Fuck yes. Fuck yes. Keep cumming. Empty yourself. I want it all. Every last bit of it. Quench my thirst. Feed your hungry succubus.

[finally, she releases him with a pop and resumes kissing him all over]

There. What a wonderful treat. Now how was that? You've quenched my thirst baby. Let me clean you up. Aw, you got so worked up. I guess you've never experienced anything that intense before. But you know, that's the only way a succubus can thoroughly drain her victim. So, What do think? Could I pass as the "real" thing...? Well? Baby, did you hear me? Hey, hey are you okay? Are you alright? Your heart is racing. Speak to me. Speak--

Oh... You've passed out. Aw, I forgot. Funny, you're not the first guy to pass out after I've had my way with him. Perhaps I should've mentioned that sooner? So I guess it *was* good then? Aww... Here. I'll cover you up with a blanket. You don't have to do anything. Just dream baby. Just lie back in absolute bliss and dream. Who knows... maybe you could... you know, "return the favour." Then you could be my *Incubus*? How's that sound? 

Maybe there was something in that myth after all. Happy [Halloween/birthday/Etc].

[She softly kisses him goodnight]

END

\---------------------------


End file.
